Maramure
"Move along." Maramure is a formal-feeling country in Carceland where society is completely based on keeping secrets and not prying into other people's business. This unwritten rule is strictly enforced in the core of how the nation's community and economy functions. Maramure is structured in guilds, which each take on a certain category of industry. Each guild has its own currency and mini-government. Currency in most of these guilds works differently from how currency works among most civilizations. If you have to ask how much a unit of currency is worth, you shouldn't be using that currency. Money is based on honor and works similarly to thanking someone for their goods or services. All adult civilians belong to a guild, but once one is in a guild, they can move to another if they sufficiently prove their ability to keep the secrets they held in their position. Among more significant cases, this is usually done through promising a future favor, of which there are various degrees. In minor cases, people can switch guilds through a gesture such as paying money. Soon after gaining independence, the Auster Republic formed the military colony of Maramure on Mount Sequer in the northern Carceland Range with the purpose of finding and capturing a rumored dragon that resides somewhere in the mountains. The grandmaster who ordered this died, and Auster's new grandmaster, Tabatha Vern, canceled the plans, leaving the colony there with no supervision or resupplies. The residents of Maramure began traveling north, back to Auster. However, they stopped when they found a cave previously used by Essa-Peeka to hide huge amounts of gold and gems from Austerite invaders. The Maramians used this to eventually build Maramure City. Around 1690, Auster has another grandmaster in charge, named Wan Auster, descendant of Zacharias Auster. Wan decides to take back Maramure, opting for a slow takeover and sending troops in to occupy the country and gather secrets to report back to Damakene. In response to this, Maramure City forms a guild system and avoids talking about their lives. They form code words for everything. Eventually, proving not worth it, the troops are drawn out of Maramure, the two countries ally, and Maramure's society is defined as a secretive guild-based system where everyone minds their own business as a matter of honor and dignity. Sequer The capital city of Maramure. Located on Mount Sequer, this town does not do much to govern Maramure. However, currency is made here by monks, craftsmen, and artists for the different guilds found in Maramure City. Sequer is a very traditional town that does not heavily stress technology. Maramure City This city is where nearly the entire population of Maramure resides. The city is somewhat spread out, but still dense in some areas, particularly in the fork of the rivers it is centered on. The city is made up almost entirely of humans. On occasion, a murder might occur, but people ignore this when it happens to the best of their ability. Police serve the purpose of identifying which guild, if any, did a crime. Police also keep records of this and take care of any irregularities that other guilds don't or aren't equipped to resolve. The Enforcement Guild manages crime scenes. Guilds Enforcement Policing, guarding, and fighting Cleaner Janitorial duties, organization, and cleaning crime scenes Farm Crops, dairy, food production Retail Restaurants, grocery, malls, stores Device Computers, phones, electronic devices Luxury Furniture, toys, comfort, pleasure Design Architecture, infrastructure, art, occasional product design Show Entertainment, plays, movies, video games Relations Diplomacy, counseling, psychology, census, court representation, marketing Planet Geology, climate, weather, astrology Message Mail, news, reporting, journalism Partnership Guild collaborations, foreign policy, alliances, marriage Medical Hospitalization, healing, genetics, physiology, firefighting Travel Transportation, aviation, driving, sidewalk and road infrastructure Knowledge Theories, abstract, libraries, belief, churches, religion Estate Land sales, property, town planning, reparations, upkeep Fashion Clothing, fabrics Energy Power lines, power plants, batteries, the grid Assassin Killing, secrecy, honor, dignity, enemies The Assassin Guild is a guild of people who solve guilds' problems through contract killing. This relies on the upholding of society's honor and dignity, which this guild also enforces with the strictest rules out of all the guilds. Assassins cannot kill other people while they sleep or while they are in their own homes. There are also guild-owned zones that are free of all violence. Assassins cannot kill people of other guilds unless they are partnered with the Assassin's Guild or if there's a contract for it. Punishment for breaking these rules as an assassin is execution, called Excommunicado. Category:Countries